I'll Never Leave You
by TsukiKou
Summary: New Chapter uploaded!! Yaoi. Heero and Duo try to move on after an accident, but something unexpected happens. How will Duo cope?
1. I Wont Go

*Disclaimer* Alas...I do not own the wonderful G-Boys *sigh*  
Let me know if I should add to it!  
  
I'll Never Leave You  
  
Light blue moonlight covered the floor on which he sat, staring at his sleeping love, sleeping on   
the lone bed in the apartment, gently holding his hand, studying his fingers with his own. ::Heero,   
you're so beautiful. How could this happen?:: He didn't want to leave. He wanted to sit and   
stare at Heero forever. Heero was all that Duo had ever wanted and more. The thought that   
Heero might die shook him to his very soul. Duo's eyes moved from Heero's hand to his chest,   
which was covered with white gauze and bandages.   
::Why did you have to go out there? The battle is over...they took my home, my friends, my   
family, but I won't let them have you::  
A tear slid down Duo's cheek and landed on Heero's hand. Duo gently brushed it away with   
his thumb. Duo looked then to Heero's face. He was so beautiful as he slept. His dark hair that   
fell over his closed eyes covered his forehead. As Duo reached up to brush it away, he felt the   
hand cradled in his slightly squeeze his fingers.   
"Duo...how long have you been here?" Heero said, looking up at the figure sitting next to him.  
"All night." Duo continued to run his fingers through the Japanese man's soft hair.   
"Duo, you don't have to..." Heero stopped to take a breath. "You can go...sleep".   
"No. I won't leave you." Duo's eyes were stern, but comforting. He wouldn't leave Heero's   
side for anything. Heero tried to sit up, but fell back in pain.  
"Don't try to move, you're pretty banged up."   
"I'm fine...trust me...in a few days I'll be back to normal."  
"Just try to rest, ok buddy?" Duo tried to smile, but he couldn't. He knew that Heero might die.   
He knew that his chances of living were slim, and when he wouldn't be able to hold him   
anymore. That's why he wanted to spend every waking moment at his side. Never leaving him.   
Silence filled the room. All Duo could think to do was cherish each moment as if it were their   
last together.  
"Duo...I'm...I'm pretty bad off, aren't I?" Heero said, not looking at Duo as he asked.  
Duo had no idea how to respond. All he could do was stare at his love's beautiful face, his hair,   
he loved everything about him.  
"I won't let you go. I won't let them have you too." Duo gently leaned down and kissed   
Heero's forehead before standing and going to the corner of the room. He didn't want Heero to   
see him cry. He felt weak inside, like he was crumbling and coming apart.   
"Duo..." Heero whispered. Duo quickly wiped away his tears and turned back to Heero.  
"Yes?"  
"Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru so much..." Heero said, gazing up into Duo's beautiful violet eyes before   
turning his face away.  
"I know. I love you too, more than anything." Duo reached out a hand and lifted Heero's chin   
and kissed him. "Now, go back to sleep. I'll stay right here."  
"Promise?" Heero asked, still looking away.  
"Yes, I promise."  
Heero awoke the next day to see Duo curled up on the end of his bed, almost cat like. He   
smiled and tried to kick Duo to wake him up, but his leg didn't move. In fact, none of is lower   
body would move.  
"Duo...Duo get up" Heero said in an almost panic stricken voice.  
"Mmm...nani?" Duo replied turning over and wiping is violet eyes with his hands.  
"Duo...I can't feel my legs." Heero told his lover, expecting a look of shock that was replaced   
by a look of disappointment.  
"Yes Heero. I know. Do you remember anything about the battle?"  
"No, why? What happened?"  
"Something went wrong. After you destroyed those Aries', there was a malfunction in Wing that   
caused it to self-distruct. I looked for you for a long time, but when I found you, you were   
covered with burns. You were just barely awake when I carried you back home, you passed   
out on the way. When I put the antiseptic on your legs, you didn't even seem to notice what I   
was doing."  
"What's going to happen to me? To us?" ::How could Duo love me now?::  
"Heero, I love you and you know that. I will always be here to help you, especially now.I will   
do anything that I can to help you."  
::I don't deserve Duo. How can anyone be so selfless as to drop everything to help someone   
else?::  
  
  



	2. The Star

"What are we gonna do

"What are we gonna do? If we take him to the hospital then someone is bound to realize who we are and then we are definitely all up the creek without a paddle." Duo whispered to his three friends from his living room while Heero slept in the bedroom. 

"Duo, what else _can_ we do? If we don't do anything, he'll die." Quatre said to Duo.

"Yea, I-I know."

"Then we have no choice." Trowa said, standing up from his chair. "We'll take him now."

WuFei remained quiet, sitting in the corner of the room.

Duo walked quietly into his and Heero's room. "Hey there buddy" he whispered, just loud enough for Heero to wake up. "We're going for a ride." Duo picked Heero up and carried him to the car.

Hours went by as the four pilots waited in the lobby for news about their friend. It was four in the morning and they had still heard nothing. Rain was beginning to beat down on the parking lot outside. Trowa leaned back in his chair while Quatre rested his head on Trowa's shoulder, silently drifting off to sleep. WuFei had been silent ever since they had left the car. He now sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he watched Duo. His friend looked awful. Duo's head was in his hands as he stared at the floor. Every second that ticked by made it more and more painful for Duo to sit there while his love was suffering in the other room. The doctor came out of the room and looked at Duo. "You can all go in one at a time, but not for long."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Quatre asked, as he jerked his head off of Trowa's shoulder when he heard the news. 

"It doesn't look good."

One by one the pilots went in to see their friend. Duo waited until last. He couldn't take it. He was falling apart. He slowly walked to the door as WuFei exited, paused, and pushed it open. 

"Hey, man." Duo said, forcing a smile and trying to cover up his weak expression. 

"Duo...I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't say that. You are going to make it. You have to. You are our leader. You have to stay strong." Duo walked over and lifted Heero's hand with his own.

"Please stay here with me."

"Sure."

"Duo, I don't want to go. I sound so weak, but I love you too much to go."

"I won't let you go anywhere. You are going to stay right here with me. You're going to get better and we'll always be together." Tears flooded Duo's eyes.

Heero smiled weakly and his grip on Duo's hand relaxed.

"He-Heero, no...no not now. Don't leave me!" Duo fell forward and put his arms around Heero, pulling him towards himself. "How could you take him from me, you hear me God?? How could you take the one I love so much away from me." Duo kissed Heero's lips, which were still warm. He stood up. He couldn't look at Heero like that. 

Duo turned and walked out of the room and silently walked out of the hospital. He had to go somewhere, but not home. Not to the place where he and Heero had laughed and spent so much time together. The rain was pouring harder now, soaking Duo's clothes and his long chestnut hair. He lifted his head up and let the rain wash away his tears. He opened his eyes and saw one star above him. He watched it shine and said "Heero, I will always love you."

"Duo..." Duo turned around to see WuFei standing behind him. Duo didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking back up at the sky ::Heero...where are you now?::

"Duo, It'll all be ok." WuFei stepped forward and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"What am I gonna do? I can't go back home. It'll never be the same. Ever."

"Duo...I will do all that I can to help you. I promise. I know that you will always love Heero, but just know that I'm here for you."

WuFei turned and started to walk back to the door of the hospital. 

"WuFei, wait." Duo called after him. WuFei stopped and turned to face Duo again.

"Thank you."


	3. Memories

Sorry this part isn't very long, but I'm working on the next chapter, so don't worry, it'll be up soon.  
  
Memories  
  
"I can't do this, I can't go up there, It's too hard. I signed papers, I went to the funeral, but I can't go home. It's not happening."  
  
"Duo, you have to. You've been here for three weeks. You need to sort out all of his things. It'll be good for you to start to move on." Quatre looked over at his friend sitting on the couch. It had almost been a month and Duo hadn't been home since the day Heero died. He wouldn't let anyone else in either. Duo had to borrow Trowa's suit for the funeral.  
  
"Quatre, are you insane?!" Duo got up from his spot on the sofa and walked over to Quatre. "I loved him, and now he's gone. I'm never going to see him again, and I can't handle that."  
  
Quatre sighed. He knew that Duo never wanted to touch Heero's things much less clear out his drawers and pack up his things. "Atleast go in there and get some things for yourself. You need to go get some clothes and other things if you're going to be staying here."  
  
Duo hated Quatre right then, but he knew what he had to do. "Fine. I'll go. But I'm not sorting out anything, you got that?"  
  
"That's fine. Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No." Duo had a stern look in his eyes that told Quatre not to argue.  
  
Duo got his keys and jacket and walked out to the car.  
  
::What am I doing? I can't go in there...:: Just then, Duo pulled into their driveway, by force of habit.  
  
::....but I have to.::  
  
Duo unlocked the door and pushed it open. A wave of memories flooded over him as he walked in. Everything he had taken for granted suddenly held new importance to him. He took off his jacket and turned to the coat rack to see Heero's lone, black jacket hung on the hook. Duo couldn't even touch it. He decided that he wanted to keep his jacket on after all.  
  
On the table was Heero's laptop, by that was a glass of water and on the floor were his boots. The only things that stood out now were Heero's.  
  
Duo made his way to the bedroom, which would be hardest of all. The door was closed.  
  
::Ok....here goes nothin.:: Duo took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything was still like it had been the day they had left, only one thing was missing.  
  
"Clothes, clothes...then I'm out of here." Duo grabbed his bag that was by the door and walked over to the chest of drawers. He opened the second one from the top. Shirts. They had decided that they would share a drawer for everything instead of having 2 for everything. Without thinking, Duo grabbed everything on his side and dropped it into the bag, accidentally picking up Heero's beloved green tank top. This he didn't drop.  
  
"Oh God, Heero, why the hell did you have to go out onto that battlefield? You weren't even supposed to be there." Duo sighed and looked at the shirt.  
  
Duo sat down on the bed and held the small green fabric close to his face and let himself become engulfed in the scent of his love. He looked over and grab Heero's pillow, buried his face in it, and began to sob violently. He missed Heero more than anything, and would have done anything he could have to bring him back. 


	4. Painfull Reccolections

Painful Recollections  
  
"Duo, you've got to get out of the car." Trowa said to Duo as they parked by the field of green grass, marked with gray stones.  
  
Duo's eyes didn't move from the group of people dressed in black over the hill. "Ok, I'm coming, just give me a minute, ok?"  
  
"Do you want us to wait with you?" WuFei asked Duo, showing his concern for his fellow pilot.  
  
"No, you go on ahead. I'll be there in a little while."  
  
The three friends got out of the car and made their way over to join the group.  
  
Duo sat, lost deep in thought, staring partly out of the window, and then to his reflection in it. His eyes were red and had dark circles surrounding them from lack of sleep. He took a deep breath and pulled on the handle to open the door.  
  
Duo was nearing the group when a girl with short purple hair turned around and walked toward him.  
  
"Hey Duo. Are you alright?" Hilde asked, looking worried. All Duo had to do was look at her for her to understand. She could see the intense pain in his eyes. "Oh, Duo" she said, pulling him into a hug. All Duo could do was stand there. He looked lifeless, like some sort of zombie, wandering aimlessly through the field of graves.  
  
Long after everyone else had left, Duo stood by the freshly turned earth and looked at the name on the marble headstone "Heero Yuy".  
  
"Hey man. What's up?....Bet you never thought you'd see me all dressed up like this, huh? It's Trowa's."  
  
Duo looked up at the sky to keep from crying. The clouds were closing in together and the sky was becoming dark. He could smell the rain coming, and hoped it would hurry to keep it from being obvious that tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Heero....I really miss you." He couldn't say anything else. He felt that if he did, the tears would come and he'd never be able to go. He looked down and opened his coat and pulled out a red rose. Duo bent down and laid the rose on top of the stone.  
  
Duo didn't know how long he stood looking silently at the letters in front of him when he was pulled out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. Duo jerked around and saw WuFei standing behind him. He was holding a wide, black umbrella over the two of them.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Duo couldn't say anything. The tears were right there in his throat and any words might cause them to erupt into a river of weakness that WuFei would scold.  
  
"It's been raining for an hour. Let's go home." WuFei turned and headed toward his car. Duo just nodded and followed him over the hill toward the path where the car was.  
  
WuFei put the umbrella in the back of the car and looked over at Duo. He was leaning his head against the window and a single tear was moving down his cheek. 


End file.
